Apparatuses and methods for sorting or screening recycled material and the like are very well known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,964 granted on Oct. 5, 1999 to AUSTIN et al. relates to a method and apparatus for sorting recycled material. A compound disc is used to eliminate a secondary slot normally formed between adjacent shafts of a material separation screen. The compound disc comprises a primary disc joined to an associated secondary disc. The primary disc and the secondary disc each have the same shape but the secondary disc has a smaller outside perimeter and is wider. The primary disc and associated secondary disc are formed from a unitary piece of rubber. The compound discs are interleaved with oppositely aligned compound discs on adjacent shafts. In other words, the large disc is positioned on a shaft to align with a smaller disc on an adjacent shaft. The oppositely aligned and alternating arrangement between the large discs and small discs reduces problems that exist in screens that use in-line multi-sided discs.
Also known to the Applicant are the following US patents and/or patent applications which describe other apparatuses and machines for sorting material: 5,450,966; 5,484,247; 5,485,925; 5,799,801; 6,149,018; 6,371,305 B1; and 6,726,028 B2.
Also known to the Applicant are the following foreign patents and/or patent applications which also describe other apparatuses and machines for sorting or screening material: Belgium 0849006; Germany 69721199.1; Spain 0849006; Finland 0849006; France 0849006; United Kingdom 0849006; Netherlands 0849006; Sweden 0849006; Canada 2,199,021; Canada 2,224,918.
However, a substantial drawback associated with several of the above-mentioned apparatuses is that they rely on the provision of compound discs provided on each adjacent shafts and in an alternating manner for carrying out a given sorting capability. However, it is also known in the art that in regards to material separation screens, it is preferable to have a configuration or design that enables namely to reduce assembling, operating, maintenance and/or repair costs associated with the operation of the separation screens. Furthermore, it is also known in the art that a substantial drawback associated with the exclusive use of compound discs is the fact that they are fairly costly to manufacture. Moreover, the provision of compound discs being interleaved with oppositely aligned compound discs on adjacent shafts results in aligned spacings throughout the entirety of the conveying surface of the screener which is also disadvantageous for certain screening or sorting applications.
Hence, in light of the aforementioned, there is a need for an improved sorting apparatus, which by virtue of its design and components, would be able to overcome some of the above-discussed prior art problems.